Love? When will it be my turn?
by Moonsky
Summary: Momiji misses his mother! But can the love of his friends and family be enough to save him? Can it be enough to keep him out of trouble and show him were he truly belongs? R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Fruits Basket!

Love? When Will It Be My Turn?

Chapter 1

'_You see mama doesn't exactly know who I am.'_ The thought hit Momiji like a slap on the face. _'So you won't have any regret then?' Hatori asked. 'The only regret I have is that thing coming out of my body.' Momiji's mother said._ Momiji lay on his bed and the thoughts kept racing through his mind each one stopping only to cause more pain then he could bare. Momiji soon felt hot tears slide down his face one by one. He stared at the picture of his mother. Hatori had said that either his mother would reject him or would be over protected. She rejected and it hurt so bad to see his mother in pain, she couldn't eat or sleep or even look at Momiji. _'Momiji your mother is in so much pain she needs to forget you understand that right? You want mama to be happy and healthy again don't you?' Momiji's father asked. 'Yes' Momiji answered. 'I knew you would.' His father said. _"Mother…." Momiji said the words. "Momiji did you say something?" Hatori asked looking over a stack of papers that had somehow built there way to the top of his desk. "Nothing." Momiji said. "Are you sure?" Hatori asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Momiji replied rolling over on his side so Ha'ri wouldn't see him cry.

"Momiji why are you crying?" Hatori asked. Momiji got up and began to run out of the house he didn't know were he was going he just knew some were was better than anything right now. Hatori ran and picked up the phone just as Momiji was out of sight from the Soma estate. "Shigure! Its Hatori, Momiji ran away!" Hatori shouted into the phone. "Ha'ri what did you do now?" Ayame asked. "Where's Shigure?!" Hatori commanded. "He's in his study writing he asked me to answer the phone." Ayame said. "This is important tell Shigure that Momiji ran away I'm going to try and catch him!" Hatori replied slamming the phone down and running after Momiji. _'He couldn't have gotten to far.'_ Hatori thought to himself as he ran out of the Soma estate. "The Dragon Bar?" Momiji asked himself stepping in the small bar. The bartender looked up from washing his glass cup and stared at Momiji. The bartender was not a small man he had a big build and looked like the kinda guy Momiji usually stayed away from.

The bartender simply smiled and filled the cup he was done cleaning and handed it to Momiji. "Its on the house." The bartender said. Momiji didn't care if this was beer he gulped it down no matter how bad it tasted! After a couple more cups Momiji was as drunk as Shigure had gotten that one time at the New Years party. The door opened and in rushed three guys! Hatori, Ayame and who could forget poor out of breath Shigure. "There he is I told you we should have came here a long time ago but no! You said 'No he couldn't be that stupid to do that!' But.." Hatori cut off Shigure. "Ok we get the point you were right now shut up already!" Hatori shouted. "You got in trouble." Ayame sang. "Hey guyssh wash up?" A drunken Momiji asked. Momiji stumbled to and fro before finally collapsing all together. Hatori was the first to react he ran over and picked him up and carried him all the way home. "Momiji!" Tohru shouted rushing over to the unconscious Momiji. "What happened?" Kyo asked rubbing his tired eyes as he made his way down the stairs. "Momiji got drunk." Even as Ayame said the words he couldn't believe it himself. Momiji was crazy but in a funny way he never thought once he would ever do this. Seeing him now on the floor sleeping just didn't seem right no matter what anyone said. Yuki was the last to get up he stumbled halfway down the stairs before finally (With Kyo's help) got down the stairs. "What happened here you guys look like someone just died." Yuki said before almost collapsing on Kyo's shoulder. "Momiji got drunk." Tohru said the next day trying to explain it to Haru. "What do you mean?!" Haru asked with rage. _'Oh no I think he's turning into black Haru.' _Tohru thought to herself. "I have a headache." Momiji whined.

"That's your fault." Hatori said giving Momiji a banana instead of his usual lollipop. "Why are you giving me a banana?" Momiji asked. "I read that banana's are also good for hangovers so eat." Hatori said. Momiji shrugged and did as he was told. Later that day Momiji went to school feeling a lot better than he had that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you got drunk?" Haru asked. "Yeah I know it was stupid but I was really upset about something." Momiji said. "Well yeah it was stupid but why didn't you tell me or Hatori or somebody why you were upset?" Haru asked. Momiji knew Haru was angry and he was ready to scream! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Momiji shouted running off and bumping into Kyo. Hot tears streamed down his face and his vision was blurred and he couldn't see were he was going nor did he see Kyo and Haru chasing after him. "Why is he running?" Kyo asked Haru. "I don't know…" Haru said thinking. _'What if this is about his mother…but he said he was ok about that...'_ Haru thought. "I think I know!" Haru shouted to Kyo. "What is it then?" Kyo asked. Momiji didn't hear he was to far ahead to even be seen by now. He tripped over a small rock that blocked his path. Mud covered his face and hands. _'I have to keep going!'_ Momiji thought picking himself back up and running.

"He misses his mother and now he's running away so he can try and sort it out. But if we let him continue doing this he'll end up hurting himself! Look go back and get Hatori and Shigure we really need them!" Haru shouted over his shoulder. Kyo nodded and rushed off to find them. "Shigure help…Momiji…Haru…forest!" Kyo stammered before rushing off to tell Hatori. "Hatori…Momiji…Haru…forest help!" Kyo shouted before collapsing on the floor. Hatori jumped in his car and sped off to Shigure's to pick him up and then drove off to find Haru and Momiji. "Momiji please let me help you!" Haru shouted as Momiji took another swing with a huge stick he had found on the ground. "Mo…Momiji…if your mother…were here…. what would you…" Haru couldn't finish he had already fell to the ground and passed out after taking a few hits from Momiji's stick. "Momiji!" Hatori's voice rang throughout the forest, birds flew from trees and small animals ran to hide. "Leave me alone!" Momiji shouted swinging the stick again. "Haru's bleeding. Momiji let us help you please…if not you Haru at least he's bleeding." Shigure said taking a couple steps forward. "This is what you get! That's what he got for messing in my business!" Momiji said.

"Momiji!" Tohru shouted. "What are you doing here?" Shigure asked. Momiji had dropped the stick by now and as well passed out beside Haru. "Haru!" Shigure and Hatori chorused.

_Author's note: for u people who are reading this i will try to update everyday ok? Please continue to read and leave comments! also please let me know what i should work on. i have some of it already ready to post but i'll make u wait muhahahahahaha anyway if u have any ideas they would greatly be accepted as long as it isnt Yaoi i hate that. i will try and use ur ideas because right now i have writers block and i cant think of really anything else to write. so ideas are welcome! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Momiji…why?" Tohru asked as she went over to his small body and began to cry. "Tohru how did you find us?" Ha'ri asked. "Kyo told me…he just woke up and Yuki's taking care of him." Tohru said. "What's going on?" Tohru asked. "We don't know but we need to get Momiji some help and Ha'ri needs to tend to Haru." Shigure said as he and Hatori lifted Haru up and put him in the backseat of the car. They then proceeded to put Momiji in. When they got back Haru had woke up while Hatori was treating his wounds. Tohru had Momiji's head in her lap and she was softly stroking his head. He soon to woke up to see Tohru, she looked beautiful just like his mother. He wanted to reach up to her, but he knew he couldn't Kyo would get mad and after all Tohru and Kyo were dating. He wanted to call her mother…but why…. she reminded him so much of his mother so beautiful so nice so…so…. loving. Without thinking he said "Mother?"

"What did he call you?" Kyo and Yuki chorused. "It was nothing Kyo don't worry about it…" Tohru said. "What did he say?" Kyo demanded. "It was nothing please don't worry about…" Kyo had already lost his temper and slapped Tohru. "Kyo!" Shigure shouted. Yuki was the first to react he punched Kyo sending him flying outside. Tohru had already gotten up and was running off. "Tohru…I'm sorry! Dang why does my temper always have to get in the way?!" Kyo cursed himself. "Miss Honda!" Yuki said rushing after her. "Kyo why did you do that!" Haru shouted getting up and then wincing from his still throbbing side. "Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted searching for Tohru.

'_Look at me you may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me. Everyday it's as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see staring back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?' _

Tohru sang the whole song by heart while tears streamed down her face. Soon Kyo showed up on the other side of the bushes Yuki was on he heard her sing it to. There on her face was a red handprint. "Tohru…." Kyo said as tears filled his eyes. "Kyo…I'm sorry…it was my fault…" Tohru stammered backing up. "No it was mine I'm sorry I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me and it did." Kyo said walking over and embracing Tohru. Lights swirled around them both as Kyo leaned in and kissed Tohru. They were both swept off there feet and into the light. **'When the Cat finally finds true love, then shall the curse be broken.' **It was a voice that was heard only by the zodiac family. **'When the Cat finally finds true love, then shall the curse be broken.' **It continued for a while until the lights suddenly dimmed and left Kyo still holding Tohru tightly. "Kyo…. did you hear that?" Tohru asked. "No what did it say?" Kyo asked. The voice repeated the words: **'When the Cat finally finds true love, then shall the curse be broken.'** "Yeah now I heard." Kyo said wrapping Tohru in his strong arms. "You guys the curse is broken!" Haru shouted grabbing Yuki and dragging him to the clearing were Kyo and Tohru were. Haru sure knew how to ruin a romantic moment, he probably did it on purpose Kyo reasoned with himself. If he didn't do it on purpose then well he didn't know what he'd do.

_Author's note: Ok so i lied a little heres the 3rd chapter and right now i've used every ounce of ideas i have! So please ideas are welcome i will deffitenly (I cant spell) use them! And i will give u a cookie! Waves Cookie in the air So please please comment and leave ideas thank you!  
_


End file.
